Te amo
by Fantasy Branca Snow
Summary: El la ama, y la ama demasiado. Tanto que no sabe que haría sin ella. Pero cada vez que intenta decírselo las palabras se niegan a salir. ¿Cómo haces para decirle a alguien todo lo que sientes? Ni modo de que saltara con el tema de repente ¿no? Tal vez haya una forma de confesarle sus sentimientos sin espantarla. Siempre y cuando las palabras se dignen a salir de su boca...


**Holis…**

 **Mi primer lemon, por fis no sean crueles en sus comentarios, ha y por favor dejen comentarios XD Me ayudarían mucho con consejos para mejorar (Si es que tienen alguno) pero recuerden por favor comentar de forma cortes. Yo también tengo sentimientos (creo)**

 **Espero sus reviews. Díganme si les gustas por favor. Necesito saber...**

 **Aprovecho ahora para agradecer a todos los que dejaron un follower, favorito o review en mi anterior one-shot "¿Y como fue?"**

 **One-Shot Único capitulo.**

 **Los personajes de Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenecen, solo esta historia que acabo de inventar.**

 **Advertencia: LEMON**

 _TE AMO…_

Ella es hermosa. No puede evitar pensar en eso cada vez que la ve. Pero así mismo otro pensamiento ocupa su mente. La ama, y la ama demasiado como para dejarla ir en algún momento.

Astrid siente la mirada verdosa de su novio sobre ella y deja de trazar las líneas en el mapa, abandonando el lápiz sobre la superficie de madera de la cabaña.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta un tanto divertida. Regalándole una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que lo vuelven loco.

-Nada- Responde encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Alguna vez le dijo que la ama? Porque lo hace, la ama. Pero la ama tanto que las palabras no salen de sus labios.

-Oye, ya enserio ¿Qué pasa?- Vuelve a preguntar. He Hipo no puede evitar sentirse como un idiota al haberse quedado observándola tan embobado. Y no tiene respuesta para su pregunta, o más bien la respuesta no quiere salir.

Y en lugar de contestar con palabras, toma su barbilla y la acerca hacia él. Tan lentamente que parece que el momento jamás llegara. Pero en lugar de dirigirse a sus labios, él le besa las mejillas, la nariz, la barbilla, la frente, intentando en cada beso decirle lo que con palabras no le sale. Pero ella no puede hacer más que entrecerrar los ojos y disfrutar cada contacto de sus labios con su piel.

Pero la risa de su novio la saca de su ensoñación. Hipo esta tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Los orbes azules se cruzan con los verdes, hasta que la verdosa mirada se corre hasta sus labios. En segundos que parecen horas, el chico posa sus manos en las mejillas de su novia, mientras con los pulgares acaricia los sonrosados pómulos. Y por fin junta sus bocas en un tierno beso, tan breve y casto como lleno de significado. Dejando correr una corriente eléctrica por sus cuerpos, que nace en sus labios y viaja por su sangre llenándolos de un sentimiento tan puro como inexplicable.

Hipo la llena de pequeños besos en los labios. Uno, dos, tres… Hasta que se detiene y sus miradas vuelven a cruzarse. El castaño la toma de la cintura y la acerca aún más, provocando escalofríos en la chica. Entonces vuelve a unir sus bocas en un beso más largo, separándose solo un milímetro cuando les falta la respiración. Pero hay algo más en aquella mirada verdosa que solo deseo o cariño. Ella puede sentirlo cada vez que hacen el amor pero no quiere hacerse ilusiones hasta escucharlo de sus labios.

Sus corazones laten rápidamente he Hipo puede ver los hermosos y carnosos labios de Astrid que están entreabiertos. Y aprovecha la oportunidad para tomar su labio inferior entre los suyos, en un juego de bocas para saborear todos los sentimientos que flotan en su interior. Los besos se vuelve cada vez más intensos y ninguno quiere detenerse.

Astrid se sienta sobre las piernas de Hipo intentando acortar la distancia entre ambos. El castaño pasea sus manos por la espalda de su novia, trazando un mapa mental de su hermosa figura.

Ambos se separan cuando les falta el aire y se miran enloquecidos. Entonces juntan sus frentes, cierran los ojos y pueden sentir sus agitadas respiraciones mezclarse. Dejando que el silencio del lugar sea llenado por el latido de sus enamorados corazones. Al abrir sus ojos, azul se cruza con verde y cada uno le regala una sonrisa y una risa al otro.

Hipo sostiene de la espalda a su novia, de forma firme y la hecha hacia atrás. Quedando ambos recostados sobre la fría madera de su cabaña en la orilla del dragón. Entonces la vuelve a besar, apasionadamente, loco por ella y por estar dentro de ella. Los besos bajan desde la boca de la chica hasta por su clavícula y siguen descendiendo. Y ella no puede evitar gemir, logrando descolocar aún más a Hipo.

Ya sin soportarlo más, el castaño le quita de un tirón la remera a su novia, dejando expuestos sus pechos. Y no importa cuántas veces los haya visto ya, no puede evitar quedarse embobado mirándolos.

Hipo acaricia con sus pulgares los hermosos botones rosas. Una y otra vez pasa sus dedos por los senos de la chica, embobado por tanta belleza reunida en una sola mujer. Luego los toma con sus manos masajeándolos y sintiendo como ella se retuerce bajo él por sus caricias.

-Hipo… Hipo…-

El chico no soporta más y baja sus labios hacia los hermosos senos de Astrid, y los besa. Los gemidos de la chica intensificaban y solo lo volvían aún más loco. Beso tras beso y gemido tras gemido las caricias aumentaban. En medio de las atenciones que el castaño le daba a los pechos de la chica, ella poso sus manos sobre los castaños cabellos, apegándolo aún más a ella para que no se separara y marcando el ritmo de los labios de su novio.

Hipo abrió los labios y tomo uno de los hermosos botones rosas y lo succiono. Saboreando a su novia por completo. Luego se separó de ella para hacer lo mismo con el otro. Dando suaves mordiscos en la caliente piel de la chica

Cuando el castaño levanto la mirada se encontró con los orbes azules de su novia y bajo sus labios hasta los de ella para dejar un breve y casto beso lleno de significado.

-Creo… creo que es mejor ir a la cama-Susurro ella con la reparación agitada.

-Yo estoy bien aquí- Le contesto de igual forma.

-¿No crees que sería más cómodo?-

-Como _mi lady_ ordene-

Hipo se separó de ella y la tomo en brazos estilo princesa y camino unos pasos hasta llegar a la cama y recostarla suavemente allí. Luego se posiciono a horcajadas sobre ella y descendió con su boca para darle otro beso. De esos que solo él sabía darle, que parecía tan apasionado pero en realidad eran tiernos y cariñosos. Sin embargo el beso no tardo en volverse apasionado y ella no pudo evitar gemir sobre sus labios al sentir el notorio bulto en los pantalones de su novio.

Y sumidos en la pasión, Astrid tomo la camisa de Hipo y se la quitó. Dejando ver el buen cuerpo de su novio. Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, y la sorpresa que se llevó. Fue la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, un recuerdo que atesoraría por siempre.

La chica paseo sus manos por el fuerte cuerpo de su novio y los papeles cambiaron. Ahora ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él. Y desesperadamente procedió a desabrochar sus pantalones.

-Tendrás que ayudarme _mi lady_ , recuerda que aún tengo la prótesis- La chica maldijo por lo bajo y se separó de su novio, parándose en frente de la cama. Dejándole una vista increíble a él para ver sus senos.

Astrid se quitó la falda y las calzas, dejando ver unas bragas rosa claro.

-Nunca te había visto con ese color _Mi lady_ \- Dijo él en tono juguetón.

-Porque no tenía planeado que esto pasara hoy- Respondió ella en el mismo tono, sacándole la prótesis.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te preparas para mí?-

-Por supuesto…-

La chica se quitó las bragas y volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos comenzó a rozar su húmedo centro contra el bulto en los pantalones del chico.

-Dioses…- Gimió Hipo con cada roce de su novia. Que a cada segundo se volvía más intenso. En cambio Astrid parecía divertirse y daba pequeñas risas que solo lo descolocaban aun más, por más que él intentaba mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba.

–A-Astrid… y-ya… ya no puedo- El chico enterró su cabeza en los pechos de su novia y ella dejo de moverse. Astrid poso sus manos en el fuerte pecho de su novio, lo empujó hacia atrás, acostándolo en la cama y lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa volviendo a rosar su entrepierna contra el bulto en los pantalones del chico una vez más, provocándole un gemido. Entonces él levanto un poco sus caderas y así ella logro quitarle los pantalones, con tal desesperación que también se llevó su ropa interior. Dejando expuesto el erecto miembro del castaño.

Ambos gimen de alivio cuanto sienten el calor de su piel al tocarse.

La rubia lo tomo en sus manos el miembro del chico y comenzó a masajearlo como solo ella sabía, provocando oleadas de placer en Hipo. Luego comenzó a tocar con sus dedos la punta y él la tomo por la cintura.

-As- Astrid… si sigues así… yo…yo…-

-Aun no mi cielo.- Ella dejo de tocarlo y paso sus manos al pecho de su novio, acariciando la sudorosa piel. Elevo las caderas, rozando el miembro de su novio con su intimidad. Logrando que ambos jadearan de placer. La chica volvió a tomar el pene de su novio y lo dirigió a su entrada, Astrid descendió adentrándolo en ella y ambos jadearon de placer por ese contacto tan esperado. Entonces el tiempo parecía detenerse y ya nada tenía sentido.

Astrid comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente, apoyándose en los hombros de su novio. Mientras que él movía sus caderas acompañando los movimientos de la chica. Los gemidos incrementaban al igual que la pasión. De nuevo los orbes azules se juntaron con los verdes y ella volvió a ver ese brillar en sus ojos, que no sabía que era.

Hipo la tomo de la cintura he intercambio sus posiciones. Ahora él estaba recostado sobre ella, sosteniéndose en sus brazos para no recargar todo su peso sobre ella.

El castaño penetraba el centro de su novia sin dejar de ver aquella mirada azulada como el cielo y el mar. Los gemidos eran más altos y la rapidez de las estocadas incrementaba. Hipo enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Astrid sintiendo que en cualquier momento llegaría al final.

Ella lo sentía dentro mientras respiraba su aroma, de lo cerca que lo tenía. Ahora sí, no había ni un milímetro que los separase. El movimiento de sus caderas contra las suyas era cada vez más y más rápido, más y más placentero.

Astrid rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del chico y el miembro de Hipo entraba y salía cada vez más con más libertad, dejando una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos. Las estocadas seguían junto a los gemidos, en ese momento ni siquiera les importaba si alguien lograba oírlos desde fuera.

-Hipo…-

-Astrid…-

Ambos gimieron sus nombres al sentirse llegar al final. Con una última estocada Hipo se corrió dentro de ella y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su novia, ambos con la respiración agitada y sudorosos.

Una vez que se recuperó, Hipo salió de dentro de Astrid y se recostó en la cama boca abajo a su lado. Ambos aún se miraban, y el castaño tomo la mano de su novia y la beso para luego dejarlas entrelazadas en medio de ellos. Hipo sonrió y con esfuerzo se levanto un poco con ayuda de sus antebrazos y se acercó a ella, depositando un beso en su sudorosa frente. Aun mirándola con ese brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Qué?- Se atrevió a preguntar. Hipo dio una breve risa.

-Te amo- Le dijo lleno de sentimiento. Así que eso era todo este tiempo.

Astrid sonrió feliz por la declaración del castaño y beso su mano. –También te amo Hipo-

Ambos se miraron hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Se durmieron con las manos entrelazadas y con aquellas últimas palabras flotando en el aire.

Quien sabe, tal vez ahora todos sus encuentros terminarían con aquellas simples palabras, pero llenas de sentimiento y verdad…

* * *

 **¿Y que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**

 **Espero que si, recuerden que es la primera ves que escribo algo así.**

 **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y agradezco de antemano los Follower, reviews y favoritos. Hasta la próxima.**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
